onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 439
Chapter 439 is titled "The Third and the Seventh". Cover Page Color spread: the Straw Hats are walking down a staircase. Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates escape Garp's attack. They name their new ship "Thousand Sunny" and then sail on toward their next adventure. Smoker and Tashigi are seen on an unknown island, commenting on the Straw Hats' new bounties. In Alabasta, King Cobra, Pell, Igaram and Chaka are seen reading a newspaper about the Straw Hats. Vivi is seen, not bothered by the fact that her old enemy, Robin is now one of the Straw Hats. Long Summary The chapter starts with the Straw Hats trying to escape Garp's attack. Suddenly, the ship withdraws its sails. When asked why, Franky says he has a plan in mind, but not, however, before they decide upon a name. Even though it seems like an inappropriate time, Franky says a ship cannot set sail until it has a proper name. Luffy then comes up with some random names, which all just have animal names stringed together with "Lion", as Usopp points out. Franky said he had an idea, and a flashback occurs back to when the ship was being built. Iceburg, Paulie, Peepley Lulu, and Tilestone were looking at the lion head, commenting it was a very nice sunflower, although Franky yelled at them, telling them it was a lion's head. Then Franky explained to them how he wanted the ship to be named on its maiden voyage; that way, it would embody the wishes of the pirates riding it. Iceburg came up with "The Sun", to which Franky yelled once again, but Iceburg said if you were a pirate, you'd sail "A Thousand Seas" like "The Sun", it's perfect for the Straw Hats. Franky keeps thinking he's wrong, but Iceburg then suggests the following name: The Thousand Sunny! Both Luffy and Chopper agreed that the name sounded cool, even cooler than "Dumpling-Gorilla-Lion" (Luffy's next name idea), "Master Sleeping Lion" (Zoro's idea), "Ran-Goku-Maru" (Robin's idea), and "Marshmallow Sunflower" (Sanji's idea); all of which Usopp thought were terrible. Robin commented the name was wonderful, but Franky is it was only his first name idea; his second name idea was New Battle Franky "Young Champion Lion". Luffy liked Iceburg's name better, and the entire crew agreed that the ship's name will be Thousand Sunny. Now they just needed to escape from the sight of the Marines. Sanji and Zoro asked if the ship had a secret weapon of some sort, with Franky saying he will be using something known as the "Water Escape". Luffy yelled back to Garp (and Koby, too) that it was good to see them again (Helmeppo felt left out). Garp was beginning to get flustered and threw another cannon ball, but Luffy knocked it out of the way. Luffy said he really had to run, and hoped they'd see each other again sometime. Luffy then said good-bye to Iceburg and thanked him for the name, then said good-bye to everyone else. Meanwhile, down below deck, Franky was taking something from several barrels, stating it's time to put the Great Cannon and the Adam Wood into gear! Garp, however, now had an enormous cannon ball and tossed it at the Thousand Sunny. It seemed like they would be crushed, but then, a giant cannon came out from the back of the ship, and Franky used an attack known as "Coup de Bust" to blast the thousand Sunny up into the sky and out of the way of the cannonball. As the sailed through the sky, Franky said he used Cola to make the ship fly into the sky, something their previous ship, the Going Merry did as well, and also added that the Thousand Sunny will pick up the torch of that ship. The Straw Hats got away, the Marines pointed out, but Garp just laughed, stating that that is his grandson. Meanwhile, back in Water 7, Oimo and Kashi were relaxing, saying they will wait until the King of Snipers (Sogeking) returns. They did not mind waiting, since their lifespan is 300 years. Meanwhile, Paulie, Lulu, and Tilestone decided to head back to the shipyard and get back to their old jobs, Kokoro, Chimney, and Gonbe headed back to the Sea Train station, and the Franky Family were offered jobs at Galley-La by Iceburg (who was now called the Franky Family's new bro/aniki). Meanwhile, on an island somewhere in the Grand Line, Smoker had just caught a pirate worth 50,000,000, although he did not find it that hard and just wished he could get some rest. Tashigi, who was now called a sergeant, came up to him and told him that Headquarters called, telling him about their award ceremony for the Crocodile incident at Alabasta or so she thought. She was actually talking to a random Marine soldier because she did not have her glasses on. Smoker did not seem to care, saying that what the marines need is blood; they need a group stronger than the Straw Hat pirates. Then he bet his pride that he will crush them, in "The New World"! Meanwhile, in Alabasta, King Cobra, Igaram, Chaka, and Pell had just heard about the incident at Enies Lobby. They were all surprised to hear that Luffy had actually helped "Miss All-Sunday" (Nico Robin). They told Vivi expecting her to be upset over this notion. However, it turned out that Vivi did not mind hearing that story at all; she wasn't even shocked. She just said there was no way to know just what is inside Luffy's head. Meanwhile, on the Thousand Sunny, the Straw hats were celebrating; to the return of Usopp and Robin, a new crewmate (Franky), and a new ship. They knocked their drinks together with joy, Luffy shouting "To Fish-Man Island!" Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The Straw Hats name their new ship the Thousand Sunny. *The Straw Hats escape Water 7 from Garp's assault. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 439 de:3 Ninme to 7 Ninme it:Capitolo 439